1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a system on chip (SoC), a mobile electronic device including the same, and a method of operating the SoC.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A system on chip (SoC) refers to a technology which integrates various functional blocks such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, an interface, a digital signal processing circuit, and an analog signal processing circuit into one semiconductor integrated circuit or an integrated circuit (IC) integrated to embody a computer system or another electronic system.
The SoC has been developed into a more complicated system which includes various functions such as multimedia, graphics processing, and security. The various functional blocks integrated into the SoC may be connected to each other in a master-slave form. A master transmits a request to a slave, and the slave transmits a response according to the request to the master. That is, the functional blocks may be paired with each other, and a signal path for each functional block pair may be formed.
As integrity and a size of the SoC are increased, and the number of functional blocks which are included is increased, the number of signal paths which are formed is increased and therefore power consumption is also increased.